


Red Handed

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Jack caught the thief red handed. Literally. So why can't he make an arrest?





	Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

> For **game of cards** R10 Challenge 12: Out of the Blue. Prompt: caught red handed

He might not be the smartest man in town but then it didn't take a genius to figure out who had taken Doctor Anole's experimental mood dye. He'd literally caught Doctor Skein red handed, or blue handed. Nope, now it was green handed. Skein closed his hands to fists momentarily before opening them in a passive aggressive defense gesture, pointing at Anole as Jack got out his handcuffs ready to arrest Skein and haul him back to the comfy cell at the Sheriff's Office.

"I asked her to collaborate with me on my new bulletproof thread but she refused." He raised his voice and turned to Stark. "I had no choice but to take it. You understand the implications, Doctor Stark, of military uniforms that can act like a chameleon's skin, changing color to camouflage them in the field?"

Stark raised both eyebrows and shrugged. "He's has a point, Carter."

Jack looked at Stark in dismay and slow burning anger. "Really?" Okay, so maybe that was quick burning anger. "You're condoning theft now?"

"It's not theft if it's all owned by Global Dynamics," Stark stated with an annoying smirk, and Jack really wanted to punch him right on his smug nose.

Jack looked at Allison, noticing she looked torn between them but when it came to crunch time she always seemed to come down on Stark's side... though she insisted it was Global's side.

"Nathan has a point too, Jack."

Jack drew in and let out a deep breath, placing his handcuffs back on the loop of his utility belt. Bitterly he turned to Stark.

"Fine," he stated, even though it was anything but fine. "He's all yours."

He walked away with as much dignity as he could muster but he was really getting fed up of not being allowed to do his job. It smarted to think he'd had a real law enforcement job once upon a time, one where he hunted down criminals and actually saw some justice. Admittedly he did occasionally have that satisfaction here in Eureka, mostly after someone had paid for another scientist's hubris with his or her life, but more often than not the bad scientist was given little more than a slap on the wrist. Some even got a bigger laboratory to go with the mild reprimand, so not really much of a deterrent for them overall. He had a feeling Skein was eyeing up some extra space and a larger grant right about now so he could pursue his military camouflage idea.

"Carter!"

Jack stopped walking, hanging his head as he waited for Stark to catch up.

"I am sorry I couldn't let you arrest him, but he does have a point, Jack."

Jack sighed, turned and looked at Stark... at Nathan. "I'm not stupid. I have a cousin in the military so I can see the benefits."

"You just don't like seeing people get away with a crime."

"Guess you caught me red handed," Jack mumbled.

"He will pay, and it will hurt him more than a slap on the wrist." Nathan waited a beat. "I've put Anole in charge of the project. Her name will go first on the patent, and the material will likely become synonymous with her name."

Jack frowned, "Synony...?"

Nathan managed not to roll his eyes too hard. "Like Hoover, or Velcro. Cellophane, or..." His eyes glanced downwards. "Zipper."

Jack's eyes darted down but his zipper was fine. He flushed in embarrassment at being caught out by that old trick.

"What, are you ten?" Jack admonished.

Nathan smiled brightly, obviously pleased with Jack's reaction, and he stepped into Jack's personal space, forcing Jack to look up at the taller man. Nathan made no other move and Jack rolled his eyes in mild annoyance before closing the distance between them, kissing the still smiling lips.

"One of these days I'm not going to be so easily placated," he murmured after drawing back a fraction. "Nathan..." he warned as he felt Nathan's hand on his zipper, feeling the easing of the now restrictive material at his groin as Nathan palmed his hard cock through the gap.

Nathan took a step back, hands raised with palms outward facing. "Caught me red handed, Sheriff. Can't blame a man for trying," he almost sing-songed.

"You're incorrigible."

"Ooh... big word," Nathan teased.

"Oh, I know quite a few big words to describe you." He darted in and kissed Nathan before turning and walking away quickly, one hand flying over his head in a backwards wave. "See you later, Scientist."

Behind him he heard Nathan laugh, voice deep with future promises, "See you later, Jack."

Jack grinned as he climbed in his Cherokee and drove off. Maybe he hadn't made an arrest but at least he had solved the crime and found the thief, and for once without anyone dying or with him having a fight with Nathan. He decided to chalk that one up as a win before turning his attention to Nathan's promise of later and the feelings that evoked in him, allowing himself the briefest indulgence because having Nathan in his life was a major win too. However, he was still on duty and Jo was doing paperwork in the office. He had no intention of getting caught red handed by her with a hard on.

She'd never let him live it down.

END  
 


End file.
